10 is the day
by Bunnyflops
Summary: Gwevin a memory and a very important present day. loads of fluffy!
1. 10 is the day

10 is the day

10/10/2010 10:00pm

Kevin was in his bathroom looking in the mirror, he couldn't sleep. The thought of being a rock monster all his life beginning now.

Also at the thought of Gwen rejecting him because of his appearance, Kevin was afraid of this happening because Gwen was the only one who wanted to be with him, he could see it in her eyes but he was afraid that he could be wrong.

Thinking about breaking things off with her so that she won't be wasting her time with him but find another guy that would make her happy.

Kevin walked out of the bathroom and into the garage, he noticed the garage door was open. He turned to his right to see...


	2. This day and forever on

Ch 2

10/10/2015

Kevin was in his car waiting for his girlfriend to come out of her apartment. They've been dating for five years now and were about to go on a date.

Kevin was planning a surprise for Gwen but at the moment while he was waiting for Gwen he was in deep thought...

Five years ago this very day...

Kevin turned to his right to see Gwen. He wondered how she got in but now why did she come to see him.

Gwen's POV

I walked in to see Kevin staring at the mirror in deep thought, he looked... sad. Gwen didn't notice Kevin standing in front of her until he said "Uhh.. hi... Gwen". Gwen jumped in surprise then looked at him in his dark eyes now surrounded by stone and Taedenite but Gwen wasn't affected by his appearance. For a minute she forgot what she was going to say then found her words.

"Kevin I came here to let you know that I don't care about how you look on the outside but that your still the same Kevin I know."

Kevin stared at her for a minute that seemed be hours. Kevin embraced her into a hug, Gwen let out a squeak then relaxed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Gwen..." he took a long breath of air "thank you" Gwen lifted her head to look into his eyes, their eyes met.

"Your welcome Kevin," Kevin leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He moved his hands down to her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They broke the kiss soon after and looked at each other. "I love you" Kevin said, Gwen smiled "I love you too but Kevin I to go home my parents are probably wondering were I am." Kevin under stood "I'll drive you home" they got into the car and drove to Gwen's house.

Present day

Gwen got into the car and Kevin looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and said "where are we going?"Kevin gave her a grin "Cant tell you its a surprise" and handed her a blindfold.

She was confused at first then put on the blindfold. "Ok now can you tell me?" she asked. "No, ok can you see?" he asked.

"No isn't that the point of the blindfold." She said.

"Yes, yes it is" he said as he started the car and drove off.

After half an hour the car stopped and Kevin got out to help Gwen out of the car. Gwen heard the sound of birds and the sound of threes swaying with the wind. Nature sounded so different when you cant see it she thought.

"Ok you can take off the blindfold" Kevin said.

She took off the blindfold and the first thing she saw was the lake, she hadn't been to the lake for a long time.

She turned around and hugged Kevin "thank you Kevin" she said. Kevin held her hand and lead her off to the tree. "Com'on I want to show you something" he said in a gentle voice. "Okay" she said following him.

They came to the tree "look..." he said pointing at the tree. She looked at the tree in amazement, under where it said Max + Verdona it had carved in the tree "Kevin + Gwen" she looked down bit under the carving where it said painted in white "Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson will you marry me?"

She turned to Kevin who was on one knee holding a black velvet box with a ring in it.

"Will you marry me?" he said. Gwen pounced on him hugged him crying "Yes, Yes, yes..."

They got up, Kevin put the ring on her finger then held both of her hands and said

"Gwen I want to tell you that you changed my life, you stayed with me when I was mutated and still stayed with me when I got turned back to normal even when I was out of control and hurt you stayed and now I'm asking you to stay with me forever but will you stay?" he said.

"Yes Kevin I'm staying because I love you." She said. "I love you too..." he leaned down and kissed her.

**Happy anniversary Gwevin 10/10/10 to 10/10/12 and forever on. **


End file.
